


i know places.

by lordvoldyfarts



Series: tumblr prompts. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke and raven are constantly being mistaken for a couple. clarke starts to wonder why they aren't actually a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know places.

They’re holding hands - it’s what they do. It’s nearing Christmas and the temperature has dipped below freezing. Clarke is bundled up in a parka with a fuzzy hood, a large scarf that nearly engulfs her whole face, and snow boots that score a 0 in style but a 10 in efficiency. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten one piece to her Iditarod get up. Gloves. Her hands were about to freeze off and Clarke could tell that Raven was just about at the end of her rope with Clarke’s constant complaining that her fingers were about to fall off. She’d grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “There, makeshift gloves,” she’d said and Raven’s hands were warm, much warmer than hers, so Clarke had no space to complain.

Their hands are dangling between them as they window shop down fifth avenue. They can't afford anything, not on a mechanic and aspiring artist’s budget, but it’s nice to pretend. They would often walk fifth avenue and imagine that they were old money, heaving under the weight of their authentic fur coats (though morally, they were both against that - they just appreciated what the aesthetic stood for). They end up in a cafe, hands still intertwined, Clarke unwilling to give up the warmth. She turns to Raven and buries her nose in the crook of her shoulder. “Why did we decide leaving our nice, warm, apartment on the coldest night of the year was a good idea?” Clarke asks, her voice muffled against the material of Raven’s jacket. Raven brings her free hand up to flick a piece of Clarke's hair away from her face.

“ _ Someone  _ didn't buy their Mother a present yet,” Raven replies, her voice full of mock accusation. Clarke huffs.

“That person is totally irresponsible and should have just ordered candles online….” Clarke says and Raven snorts.

“I told you. Now stop complaining and figure out what you're going to order,” Raven nudges her shoulder, knocking Clarke's head from its very comfortable position. She wrinkles her nose.

“Rude,” Clarke mutters. Raven simply smirks. From behind, Clarke feels a tap on her shoulder. It's an older woman with a fur cap on her head. Her face is lit up in a smile.

“I'm quite sorry for interrupting but I had to say it - you two are the most adorable couple I've laid eyes on in decades,” she gushes and Clarke's eyes widen. She opens her mouth to say no, unfortunately they aren't a couple, just best friends but Raven beats her to the punch. She squeezes Clarke's hand tighter and brings their intertwined hands up to her lips. She kisses the back of Clarke's knuckles and the swooping in her stomach is all too familiar - but rather unwelcome. 

“Thank you,” Raven says brightly and Clarke's eyes are fixed on her now. Any denial of the woman's compliment is stuck in her now very dry throat.

“How long have you two been together?” The woman asks and Raven glances over to Clarke, who is still staring with an expression neither of them can identify.

“Two years,” Clarke murmurs, rattling off the amount of time that they'd been living together. Her eyes still don't leave Raven’s face. The woman's face lights up in Clarke's periphery. Raven is looking down, her cheeks flushed an abnormal amount.

“Do you two mind if I pay for your coffees? We need to celebrate young love when we find it,” the woman offers and Clarke's eyes widen. Well she's hardly in a position to say no. The woman buys their lattes and disappears, wishing them a happy holiday and a happy life. They sit down at their usual table, Clarke still quite gobsmacked by the events of the past twenty minutes. Raven sits across from her, smirking.

“I might have to pretend to be in love with you more often if I keep getting free shit out of it,” Raven comments. Clarke's stomach drops.

“Pretend? Please we all know you're ass over head in love with me, Reyes,” Clarke jokes and Raven looks at her contemplatively for a moment. Then she shakes her head.

“After living with you and seeing what you look like when you have the flu? I'm immune to you, Griff,” Raven says confidently. Clarke isn't sure why she suddenly feels the need to prove her wrong.

-

It's spring and Clarke had a craving for ice cream. She jumps on Raven’s bed, very much disturbing her nap, and shakes her shoulder. “Waaaaaake up!” Clarke sing songs and Raven grumbles, pulling a pillow over her head. Clarke rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, it's 5pm. It's time to get your ass out of bed,” Clarke says a little more sternly and Raven pulls the pillow off one side of her face.

“You don't get to tell my ass what to do,” Raven mumbles in response. Clarke shrugs. She leans down and pinches Raven’s butt, just enough to get her to jump. She glares at Clarke, who is sniggering from her spot on the edge of the bed. “I'm moving out,” Raven says flatly.

“Good maybe I'll get a roommate who knows how to unload the dishwasher,” Clarke retorts, sticking her tongue out. Raven's nostrils flare and gets a very familiar look in her eyes. Before Clarke even has a chance to defend herself, Raven's launched herself across the bed, fingers at her sides, tickling her until she's out of breath.

When they finally make their way out into the kitchen, an appetite thoroughly worked up, they find a note that's been slid their door.

_ Hey lovebirds, we get it. You're horny twenty somethings in love. Just turn on some music next time - the boys next door. _

Clarke can't help but giggle to herself. Ever since that woman in the coffee shop, more and more people have been mistaking them for a couple. And more and more, Clarke's been wondering why they aren't. Raven gets her like nobody else ever has. And she's not exactly hard on the eyes either. Clarke doesn't know why they've never tried it.

She hands the note over to Raven wordlessly. Raven reads it and snorts. She crumples it up and tosses it in the trash can. “Ridiculous. Think they'll offer to cover a month of rent for us and our beautiful young love?” Raven jokes and Clarke's smile is weak. She feels like someone's just let all the air out of her. Maybe that's why they've never tried it. Raven just isn't into her like that.

“Doubtful,” she mumbles as she walks to the freezer and sticks her head inside, mostly to see if there’s any available ice cream but part of her wonders if she could just. Freeze these thoughts out of her brain. Raven is her best friend. Nothing more. Clearly.

Clarke is quiet for the rest of the night. She sits with her arms crossed on the couch and finally, in the middle of The Voice, Raven huffs. “Alright, spill it,” she says and Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke says, pulling at a frayed string on the edge of her tank top.

“You’ve been radio silent all night. You think I wouldn’t notice? What’s wrong?” Raven asks, reaching for the remote and turning off the television. Clarke groans.

“I was watching that,” she grumbles, glaring pointedly at Raven. She shrugs.

“I don’t care,” Raven taunts. She slides across the couch so her knee is touching Clarke’s thigh. There’s a shiver that goes down her spine. She really wishes that would stop. “Talk to me, Griff,” her voice goes soft and she hates it when that happens because she can’t ever resist gentle tone she takes when she wants to prove she cares. Clarke bites her lip and she figures, what the hell? She doesn’t have much to lose. Except maybe her room.

“Why are you so against people thinking we’re a couple?” Clarke spills and Raven’s eyes go wide. Clearly, it’s not what she expected her to say.

“I,” she pauses and takes a deep breath. She looks down at her hands. “I’m far from against it, Griff,” Raven says softly, her voice layered with emotion Clarke doesn’t recognize.

“You sounded pissed when we got that note from Jasper and Monty,” Clarke explains and Raven snorts.

“You’re kind of an idiot, you know that right?” Raven says before she leans in and closes the gap between them. Clarke’s eyes are wide when Raven presses her lips against hers and her mind barely has time to catch up with Raven’s action before she’s pulling away, cheeks flushed and eyes flustered. “Shit, shit, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so-” she moves to stand up but Clarke grabs her arm. Her eyes are steely with determination.

“Do it again,” Clarke commands and Raven looks, well, sheepish. “Come on. Do it again,” Clarke continues to urge and finally, Raven sits back down on the couch. She raises her hand to Clarke’s cheek and slowly, leans in. Their lips connect and this time, Clarke doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back. When they pull apart, Raven rests her forehead against Clarke’s. “How long?” Clarke asks because she has to know.

“Since the first time you came into the shop with your flat tire,” Raven admits and Clarke’s eyes go wide. That’s when they met. “I was just biding my time. I knew I’d get you, I just had to be patient,” Raven says and Clarke chuckles. She reaches across and grabs Raven’s hand, something she’s done many times, though there’s more meaning behind it this time.

“So what do you say we try being an  _ actual  _ couple?” Clarke suggests and Raven smiles wider than Clarke’s ever seen.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ aliciaclvrk for drabbles, questions, or if you want to send me a prompt!


End file.
